1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet, and more particularly to a helmet having oxygen supplying system for supplying oxygen to the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seriously polluted areas have been greatly increased in our environment, the riders of the bicycles or motorcycles may breathe exhaust air from vehicles and the polluted gas, even when the riders wear helmet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional helmets.